


Exotic

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chinese, Double Drabble, Fluff, Fortune Cookies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel reads an incriminating fortune cookie. Castiel/Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exotic

Title: Exotic  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: K+  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Characters: Dean/Castiel  
Words: 200  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Summary: Castiel reads an incriminating fortune cookie. Castiel/Dean.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

 

The "chopsticks" felt awkward in Castiel's hand. He had recently learned how to master a fork and spoon, and those eating utensils were much easier to use. He stared at the platter of seasoned rice mixed with chicken accompanied by greasy "egg rolls." Dean called it Chinese food.

Castiel ate the exotic meal in silent contemplation. He had little experience in eating food of any kind, and he hadn't made up his mind if he enjoyed the taste or not, especially the sweet and sour flavor.

"See? You get a fortune cookie at the end."

Castiel picked up the folded cookie that was as light as a feather and brought it to his lips.

"Um, you break it open before you eat it."

Dean was always full of advice.

Tentatively, Castiel broke it into several sugary shards and a rectangle of paper fell out. He picked it up and read the words typed there.

"What does it say?" Dean asked.

He felt the weight of Dean leaning over the small table. Castiel's pupils dialated as he read the message silently:

You are destined to find your true love.

He coughed. "Dean...are we in love?"

Dean almost choked on his beer.


End file.
